Patronus
by episodiospiloto
Summary: Episodio piloto sobre cómo se unió la vida de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy después de la segunda guerra mágica. Y de cómo Malfoy logró hacer su Patronus.
1. Episodio piloto

Dicen que todos soñamos en el umbral de la muerte…

Ya había tenido muchos de esos sueños, era joven, y no podría distinguir si sobrevivir era una medalla o una razón para agradecer eternamente a los que creaban su destino en las estrellas.

Hermione sintió en su propio cuerpo el escudo al desvanecerse, un fuerte impacto contra uno de los frondosos árboles que había a sus espaldas, apretó su mano derecha, pero su varita ya no estaba ahí.

"¡No morirás, no tú!". El dolor del golpe se expandió por todos sus huesos. "¡No morirás, no tú!". Estaba desarmada y a pesar de que esas palabras no era un hechizo se obligó a creer lo contrario, pues esa noche definitivamente era mejor asegurar que sobrevivir es una medalla y no algo que te dan los creadores del destino sólo porque ese día están de buenas.

— ¡MALDITO MORTÍFAGO DE MIERDA!— estaba segura que conocía esa voz masculina, logró abrir los ojos, pero lo único que distinguió fueron los manchones de luz que dejaban los hechizos de los duelistas. — ¡CRUCIO!— un grito de dolor que confirmo el éxito del ataque.

"¡No morirás, no yo!". Ni él ni ella. Abrió más los ojos, aunque el panorama no cambió. "¡No morirás, no yo!". Ni él ni ella. Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para comenzar a levantarse.

—¡EXPULSO!

—¡SECTUMSEMPRA!— Ambos hechizos fueron invocados al mismo tiempo. El cuerpo de Draco Malfoy impactó inmediatamente contra el de Hermione, ella no logró distinguir si el gemido de dolor sólo venia de ella, después, todo se volvió negro.

— ¡Granger!— Malfoy torpemente se giro hacia la chica mientras batallaba por incorporarse y sacudirla— ¡Granger!— Las creaturas que había creado su atacante para realizar su travesura pesada comenzaban a deformarse y tornarse más peligrosas. El corazón de Malfoy cada vez latía con mayor velocidad a causa del poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de un resultado fatal. — ¡HERMIONE!— Su mano llegó hasta la nuca de ella y sintió el liquido caliente salir— ¡Demonios!— fue un susurro ahogado que sonaba a plegaria en vez de enojo y frustración. Miró hacia enfrente, las creaturas estaban más y más cerca, se aferró con mayor fuerza al cuerpo de Hermione, "¿Y ahora qué?" el cerebro le iba a estallar de la fuerza con que su sangre llegaba y se iba. —¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!— conjuró empuñando fuertemente la varita de Hermione.

Todos los presentes en el comedor alzaron las varitas listos para atacar ante la intempestiva entrada del patronus. La luz plateada se había detenido justo frente a la directora McGonagall. Al igual que todos los profesores de la mesa, ella se encontraba de pie y con la varita dispuesta a lo peor. Rápidamente la nube de vapor plateada adquirió corporalidad, la directora trató de mantener el temple, pero sin duda alguna la voz que escuchó salir de aquella nutria no la descolocó tanto como el mensaje.

"Nuestras vidas está en peligro… el bosque prohibido"

El aire dentro del Gran Comedor se tornó pesado. No había duda, era la voy de Draco Malfoy. A la Directora McGonagal se le erizó la piel al percatarse de la palabra "VIDAS". Ella estaba más que segura de que todo estaba pasando en fracción de segundos, pero el "factor sorpresa" hacia frustrantemente lentas las reacciones.

El sonido de un fuerte trueno seguido de una luz roja que nacía del Bosque Prohibido en forma vertical fue el catalizador para que el tiempo retomara su habitual velocidad. La Directora lanzó un encantamiento a las paredes para hacerlas invisibles por un momento y así poder localizar a dónde debería correr en su ayuda.

—¡Prefectos y premios anuales lleven a los alumnos a sus casas!— La Directora ordeno mientras camina hacia la salida del gran comedor. Los profesores ya la seguían de cerca.

—Pomfrey...

—Lo sé Minerva, vayan con cuidado. — La enfermera no esperó a que la directora formulara la oración antes de salir disparada a la enfermería y prepararse para entender con éxito cualquiera de las terribles visiones que había vivido profesionalmente en Hogwarts.

. . .

Las gentiles manos de Madame Pomfrey cambiando uno de sus vendajes la despertó del sueño pre-mortem más largo en su vida. En su cara se dibujó un gesto de dolor ante la penetrante luz del amanecer. Y la imagen de Malfoy llegó a su cabeza, sintió pánico, ¿quién recibió el sectumsempra? ¿Está vivo? Él no…

—¡Draco!— su voz no le hizo justicia a la necesidad de saber qué había pasado con él.

—El señor Malfoy fue dado de alta ayer por la mañana.— Hermione sintió que sus músculos se desentumían y se hacían flácidos ante la noticia.

—¿Quién…

—La Directora vendrá a hablar de lo sucedido a medio día, hasta entonces me temo que debo darle una pasión para dormir —La amabilidad de Madame Pomfrey se había esfumado.

—No creo que sea necesaria, yo…

—No es una sugerencia. Está por demás decir que en lo que respecta al nuestra relación paciente-enfermera no confió en usted, así que tome. —Madame Pomfrey le extendió un pequeño frasquito de cristal y no se retiró hasta que Hermione se bebió todo el contenido. Después cerró sus ojos pidiendo a los dioses que Harry y Ron no fueran notificados por Ginny hasta que ella pudiera comprender lo sucedido en su totalidad.

Hermione despertó unos minutos antes del medio día, tal como lo había prometido la enfermera. La Directora ya estaba a los pies de su cama esperándola, así que se dio a la tarea de incorporarse para estar más cómoda al hablar, pero su cuerpo estaba terriblemente pesado, aún así continuó con su acción.

—Me alegra que haya despertado, señorita Granger— La voz de la Directora McGonagall siempre se escuchaba materna después de esas situaciones.

—Directora, ¿quién fue el atacante?— Inevitablemente la cara de la Directora se ensombreció.

—El señor Macmillan. — Hermione no supo qué pensar —También es el responsable del ataque con los boggart y con ello podemos concluir que de alguna forma estuvo alentando los ánimos de venganza contra el señor Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasará con él?—Hermione dejó de mirar la cara de su interlocutora para posarla en las blancas sábanas, recapitulando todos los recuerdos que tenia del joven, en qué punto de la historia se había convertido en esa persona. Sin duda alguna el Ernie Macmillan junto al que peleo en Hogwarts no era el mismo que estuvo dispuesto a matarla si era necesario para lograr su cometido.

—Aunque su comportamiento amerita la expulsión inmediata, tomé la decisión de que permanezca en el colegio hasta que rinda los EXTASIS, mientras esté aquí todos sus privilegios se revocaran y tendrá que ayudar a los profesores en las labores que le pidan.

—Pero se arrepintió, ¿no?, al final nos trajo aquí… —Hermione estaba desesperada por encontrar alguna acción por parte de su compañero que gritara que había retorno del lugar oscuro en que se sumergió… lo que ella simplemente deseaba era que la guerra no se llevara a otro más.

—Me temo que no es así Hermione. El señor Malfoy fue el que nos alertó.

—Pero él…

—El encantamiento Patronus. — ¿Cómo había sucedido?, Malfoy estaba desarmado y aunque tuviera varita su patronus sólo llegaba a ser una nube deforme. —Debo decir que es uno de los eventos que más me han sorprendido en los últimos tiempos— No la culpaba, a ella también le sorprendía el simple hecho de que Draco fuera capaz de hacer un patronus con la fuerza suficiente como para llevar un mensaje. —Cuando lo vi, creí que era un mensaje suyo, Hermione...

—¿A qué se refiere?— las especulaciones de lo que pasó mientras ella estaba fuera de combate comenzarón a formularse a velocidad luz.

—La forma del patronus del señor Malfoy es una nutria— Hermione no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, tal vez era una nueva jugarreta de su desquiciante necesidad femenina de lo romántico, que se había despertado ante la mención de que él los había salvado a los tres — y eso es una prueba innegable de que ha generado un cambio en él.

—Tal vez es una coincidencia— Y allí estaba su yo racional lleno de pánico buscando ahogar esa necesidad femenina que comenzaba a dar saltos a todo lo largo y ancho de su corazón.

—No lo creo. Que finja demencia no significa que realmente ignoré que usted y el señor Malfoy decidieron cruzar sus propios límites después de su experiencia con los boggarts. —Hermione estaba lista para refutar las palabras de la vieja bruja —Llevo ocho años criándolos, es inevitable que note sus "sutiles" cambios de humor y hábitos. —Agregó con una sonrisa la Directora antes de retirarse para dejar de alimentar las excusas "racionales" de su alumna.

Hermione se quedó como petrificada el resto de la tarde, sin pensar, sin sentir, flotando en, sólo Merlín sabe, qué ensoñación. Ella volvió a la realidad en el instante que escuchó los quejidos del que imaginaba debía ser Ernie. Miró hacia la ventana, seguramente Madame Pomfrey estaría en el gran comedor disfrutando de la cena. Tomó la decisión de levantarse y caminar hacia su compañero. Él estaba retorciéndose en la cama y sudaba. Ella puso una mano en la frente del muchacho y después la otra en el pecho, lentamente se relajó, eso significaba que todo era producto de alguna pesadilla, así que lo despertó.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron él reflejaba una mezcla entre la vergüenza, el resentimiento y el remordimiento. Ella se sintió incómoda y decidió sentarse en la cama junto a él. Por un largo rato no se miraron ni se hablaron a pesar de que ambos tenían esa necesidad de aclararlo todo golpeándoles la garganta, el pecho y la cabeza. Hermione sabía por experiencia propia que se debe esperar a que las personas quieran hablar, ¿Por qué hay cosas que no las entiendes realmente hasta que las vives?

—Mi madre tenía sangre Black — "Tenía", no sabía que la madre de Ernie hubiera muerto. —Pero eso no bastó. Narcissa Malfoy estaba ahí… mi madre de alguna forma confiaba en ella porque no había tomado la marca, Bellatrix era otro tema, pero Narcissa… compartían la misma sangre y no hizo nada… Nuestra mansión estaba protegida, no sé cómo ocurrió que se nos olvidara el factor de la sangre Black o Macmillan como llave… mis padres me encantaron y ocultaron, ¡no me dieron la oportunidad de pelear!... Bellatrix los mató porque no quisieron unirse, por las venas de mi madre corría la misma sangre que corre por las venas de Narcissa…

—Y matar a Draco vengaría a tu madre…— No era una pregunta, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el pensamiento abandonó su boca hasta que lo escuchó responder.

—Sí— La mirada del chico estaba pérdida viviendo nuevamente el recuerdo que había narrado.

—La madre de Draco hizo lo mismo que habría hecho tu madre o la mía, en la misma situación. En momentos así la sangre, las creencias, todo lo demás, no importa. Es probable que nunca acabemos de entender a nuestros padres hasta que estemos del otro lado… Yo les borré la memoria a los míos y los envié a un lugar desconocido para mí… ellos no saben que existo, ellos no habrían reclamado mi cuerpo de haber muerto… el hechizo que le hice afortunadamente tiene remedio, pero si no lo tuviera, eso no me habría detenido, porque los amo… La madre de Draco expuso su vida al mentirle a Voldemort…—De pronto notó cómo los puños de Macmillan se hacían blancos— A lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que nosotros haríamos todo lo que fuera necesario para mantenernos con vida y así asegurar la vida de los que amamos. Probablemente tus padres decidieron morir antes de arrastrarte al infierno de ser hijo de un mortífago. —Ernie soltó una leve carcajada burlándose de las palabras de Hermione.

—¡Y seguro todas esas patrañas te las dijo ese cabrón!— él estaba claramente ofendido y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

—No, fue Luna.— Ella le había hablado de la vida de Nott en un intento casi fallido para que le diera una seguda oportunidad a Draco.

—_Sé que este ejemplo te resultará un poco exagerado —esa conversación siempre se repetía una y otra vez cuando sentía que los demonios la alcanzaban y Draco no estaba para ayudarla a alejarlos.— pero si das unos pasos hacia atrás y miras toda la línea de acciones de Voldemort, entenderás que Harry no se equivoco cuando le dijo que jamás conocería el amor, y eso es algo muy triste, tan triste que puedes enloquecer. —Ese aire femeninamente romántico que era inherente en cada palabra o fantasía que emanaba de la rubia era uno de los aspectos por los cuales no confiaba al cien por ciento en su juicio. _

—_¡SU FALTA DE AMOR NO JUSTIFICA…!—Hermione sin duda alguna creía que esas historias no le ayudaban en el momento._

—_Yo jamás dije que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para ampliar el campo de visión justifiquen nuestras acciones. Voldemort cometió muchos crímenes y me gusta creer que pagó por cada uno de ellos. Dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás lentamente calma la ira que se genera al recordar los daños que nos dejó la guerra, ya sea la de Hogwarts u otras, porque también hay otro tipo de guerras. —Era un hecho que Hermione nunca entendería en su totalidad lo que decía Luna.— Yo pienso que Draco debe ser una buena persona o de lo contrario Dumbledore no se habría molestado en elaborar un plan en el cual su alma se librara de la fragmentación que genera el asesinato. —Ese sin duda era un pensamiento lógico y lleno de hechos con el cual podría lidiar para darle una segunda oportunidad a Malfoy._

Ernie no dijo nada mas ante las palabras de Hermione, tampoco es como que tuvieran mucha oportunidad pues en ese preciso momento Madame Pomfrey entró a la enfermería y comenzó a poner orden de forma refunfuñona. Nada cambiaría ese aspecto de la mujer, los pacientes son sagrados y que no sigan las indicaciones jamás será una opción.

Hermione se recostó e intentó dormir, pero simplemente no podía, pues la idea de que el patronus de Draco fuera una nutria simplemente no acababa de entrarle. Después de Madame Pomfrey dio señal de estar durmiendo tomó la decisión de dar una caminata nocturna y si corría con suerte inclusive podría olvidarse de Draco. Ni siquiera se había molestado por no encontrarlo junto a su cama esperando a que ella despertara y menos después de enterarse de semejante información, de la cual seguramente él era muy consciente, incluso podría decir que lo entendía.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Se asombró ante la situación, contempló por un momento la pared de donde surgiría la puerta si ella lo deseaba, ella estaba segura que si entraba le reventaría la cabeza sólo con pensar en lo ahí vivido con Draco en suma con los recientes acontecimientos, así que redirigió su camino hacia la torre de astronomía.

Después de la guerra los alumnos tenían reticencia a acercarse al lugar a menos que fuera inevitable. La marca de la muerte de Dumbledore aún pesaba en el ambiente, incluso a ella le incomodó al principio, pero con el tiempo comenzó a parecerle un lugar que estaba más cargado por la indudable bondad, sabiduría y paz del mago que por el hecho de su muerte.

—¡Draco!— Ambos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban verse por lo menos hasta que ella retomara su rutina escolar.

—Si Pomfrey ve tu cama vacía hará un drama. Te buscará y si te encuentra aquí conmigo yo seré el culpable y no tú. —No era demasiado difícil llegar a la conclusión de que si Granger ya estaba deambulando por el castillo en horas inapropiadas, seguramente la vieja bruja de McGonagall ya le habría contado lo del patronus y ese era un tema que evitaría tocar a toda costa. —Regresa. — Vio la cara ofendida de Granger por lo brusco de su orden.

—Necesitaba caminar y si tanto miedo te da el regaño de Pomfrey el que debería irse eres tú. — No habría otra oportunidad. No le importaba lo que Granger pensara sobre el hecho de que la estaba evitando sin ninguna discreción. Cinco pasos más y se habría salvado un día más de ese tema y toda la mierda que surgiría de él. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar por alto. — ¿Qué recuerdo detonó tu patronus?— No hubo respuesta, eso no era lo que le ponía intranquila, lo que realmente le estaba afectando desde que pensó en Draco al despertar era el hecho de que él volviera a sentirse inseguro con lo que se estaba dando entre ellos dos. —Mis sentimientos hacia ti… lo sucedido en el Bosque Prohibido no cambia cómo me…

—Lo cambia todo, Granger. —Él seguía de espaldas, la única manera de lograr alejarse de ella sin vacilar era no mirarla a los ojos. —Fuera de Hogwarts hay gente mucho más retorcida y capaz que el troll de Macmillan—Retomó su andar, quería salir lo más rápido del lugar, pero ella simplemente era la bruja más testaruda que conocía, ella lo agarro del brazo.

—Y ambos hemos demostrado que somos perfectamente capaces de salvarnos, a los dos.— Ella intentó hacerlo girar, pero él no cedió.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—¿Y eso qué importa?— Hermione lo encaró, pero él desvió la mirada.— ¡MÍRAME DRACO!

—¡¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que te des cuenta que no vale la pena esto?! ¡Dejemos de perder el tiempo Granger!

—¡No me ofendas!— Estaba luchando con la ira ante la terquedad del mago y la necesidad de hacerle saber que él valía para ella tanto como su propia vida— ¡Elegirte no significa que tenga una baja autoestima! ¡Elegirte significa que tomé la decisión de ver más que tus defectos y que en el proceso me encontré con que tienes muchas virtudes que yo admiro! ¡Elegirte significa que me hacen sentir única y que valgo la pena! ¡Te elegí porque amo tu compañía mucho más que la de otras personas y si la sociedad mágica me pone entre tú y ellos siempre te voy a elegir a ti!

—¡Lo dices porque estás muy enamorada de la idea que tienes de mí! ¡Y YO NO SOY ESE HOMBRE, GRANGER… BIENVENIDA A LA REALIDAD! — Él la tomó por los brazos y al fin la miró a los ojos.

—¡Puede ser… pero aún así quiero arriesgarme y si no funciona, pues no funciona y ya, pero no me voy a callar lo que siento por ti! … La guerra me enseñó que el ahora es una de nuestras posesiones más preciadas… —Para ese punto Hermione estaba aferrada a la camisa de Draco, con la cabeza gacha tratando de contener el agua de sus ojos.— Mi lógica me decía que la relación de tu prima con el profesor Lupin no llegaría a buen puerto… ahora no puedo dejar de pensar que fueron de las pocas personas que murieron llenas de felicidad, no por su pasado, sino por su ahora, donde se amaban y tenían a Teddy…—No podía contenerse más y se permitió que la voz se le quebrara, si eso era el final al menos deseaba quedarse con la satisfacción de haberlo dado todo. —Si yo hubiera muerto en el Bosque Prohibido…— Sintió como él se tensó y lo miró a los ojos— Tú debes de de tener la seguridad que si yo muriera por "tu culpa", seré MUY FELIZ, Draco. Yo soy la que decide por qué vivo o moriré, no tú, y si yo digo que tú me haces BIEN, es verdad…

—Cuando me enterraste las unas y dijiste que saldríamos de esa— Esa confesión salió con tanta facilidad que lo abrumó, pero eso no lo incomodó, pues sentía la necesidad de corresponder de igual forma el acto de total honestidad que Granger estaba teniendo con él.

—¿Qué…?— Él la abrazó con la misma fuerza que la última vez en que estuvieron así de cerca.

—El patronus, ese es el recuerdo…

_Regresar a Hogwarts estaba convirtiéndose en un total y constante dolor de estómago. Nunca había esperado que realmente tuvieran la decencia de la que se jactaban todos los del "bando de los buenos" como para dejarlo pasar sin pena ni gloria, pero las "bromas" y "ajustes de cuentas" simplemente habían perdido el toque juvenil e inocente hace tiempo. No podía defenderse apropiadamente, no con el ministerio vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día los hechizos convocados por su varita, esperando con ansias que les diera un motivo para enviarlo a Azkaban justo a su padre. _

"—_Espero que entiendas la importancia de que aproveches esta oportunidad— había dicho el inútil de Kingsley al finalizar el conjuro delator sobre su varita". Estaba claro que a ese sujeto le faltaban neuronas si creía que mandarlo prácticamente desarmado a Hogwarts ayudaría a que él se "reintegrara" a la sociedad mágica._

_Decirle a McGonagall nunca había sido una opción y menos después de que le brindara tan tranquilamente su "ayuda incondicional" para "cualquier tipo de dificultad en el colegio". Y la única responsable de esa humillación seguramente era la maldita sabelotodo Granger, siempre metiéndose en donde no le llamaban, nunca nadie le pidió que intercediera por él, ni ahora, ni si se volvía a topar con él cuando estaba teniendo alguna de esas "dificultades"._

_Había ideado complejas rutas para llegar a los lugares que necesitaba ir sin caer en una rutina que lo hiciera predecible, además de permanecer en lugares repleto de testigos, para así reducir el mayor número de "dificultades", casi siete semanas de éxito, sin posibilidad que fallas, ¿entonces qué salió mal?_

_Un grupo de tres alumnos de quinto año lo interceptó. Malfoy empuño con más fuerza de la debida la varita bajo su túnica, estaba claro que atacar no era una opción, pero repelerlos le daría tiempo a llegar a su sala común. El choque de hechizos no se hizo esperar. Eran unos niños con un gran estímulo, pues enfrentarse a alguien que sin duda tenía más experiencia en duelos siempre resulta intimídate por muy hábil que seas. Malfoy creyó estar manejando la situación hasta que un hechizo aturdidor de un atacante oculto le dio de lleno._

—_Eres difícil de cazar Malfoy, por suerte el lugar al que vas, lleva esperando por ti semanas—Malfoy no reconoció la voz del que seguramente era el líder. Alguien le había vendado los ojos, malditos cobardes. Comenzaron a arrastrarlo, seguro practicarían en él conjuros muy propios de alumnos de quinto año y cuando se cansaran lo dejarían ir. No era la primera vez, normalmente al cuarto ataque la consciencia los hacía sentir mal y lo dejaban. Por eso ni se inmutaba, en realidad hasta podría decir que los entendía, torturar a alguien es algo que necesita de vísceras fuertes, o de un miedo descomunal, amabas características dentro de una situación límite para poder resistir el proceso, pero esos chicos por muy sobrevivientes de la guerra que fuera se quebrarían pronto, lo noto en sus débiles hechos para derribarlo.— No creo que vuelvas a necesitar esto Malfoy. — El que aparentemente era el líder rompió su varita, el sonido le erizo la piel, los mocosos envalentonados iban muy en serio. Lo empujaron fuertemente dentro de un salón en desuso._

_El portazo la despertó, asustada se puso de pie apuntando con su varita a la puerta._

—_¿Malfoy?— él se quitó furiosamente la venda de los ojos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Granger estaba allí, lo único que le importaba era abrir la maldita puerta, hacía tiempo que no sentía esa pánico pegándole con fuerza en la espina dorsal. —¿qué demonios estás haciendo…?_

_Granger no terminó de formular la pregunta cuando el salón se oscureció más de lo normal y la temperatura descendió rápidamente. Ella miró a su alrededor, formas extrañas comenzaban a surgir de la nada, nuevamente digirió su mirada a Malfoy para exigirle una respuesta, pero él ya no estaba, y en su lugar se quedaron las escenas de muerte vividas en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Una mente brillante en optimas condiciones se habría dado cuenta que todos esas visiones eran una ilusión, pero la mente de Hermione y en general la de la mayoría de los que habitaban el catillo aún continuaban en recuperación. Era un desfile de imágenes, sus padres siendo torturadas "¡¿POR QUÉ NOS HICISTE ESTO HERMIONE?!" gritaban entre gemidos de dolor, ella frente a los cuerpos de Harry y Ron casi irreconocibles, Voldemort frente a ella exigiéndole que rogara morir. Dobby, Sirius, Fred, Dementores, Dumbledore cayendo de la Torre de Astronomía, los terrenos del castillo siendo invadidos, mortífagos, todo lo vivido se repetía una y otra vez, pero en esta realidad Voldemort estaba ganando, en esta realidad ella se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor a causa de los crucios de Bellatrix._

_Malfoy giró para encarar a la sabelotodo, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, su piel se volvió transparente ante la visión de Voldemort caminando hacia él y sus padres siendo arrastrados por el matrimonio Lestrange. Y se le olvidó la razón por la que había llegado a ese lugar al escuchar los gritos de su madre siendo torturada por su tía, no supo qué debía hacer, estaba llorando. Voldemort avanzó hasta él para darle inicio a su propia tortura, él reía, el siempre reía cuando torturaba. Su madre le pedía que acabara con todo eso, "¡DRACO AYÚDAME!", él no pudo evitar llorar. "Eres un asesino Malfoy" era la vos de Dumbledore. "¡SECTUMSEMPRA!" su cuerpo comenzó a sangrar y se arrastro en el suelo, quería morir, que todo acabara. _

_Un toque cálido a su espalda los hizo girarse bruscamente, ¿qué era eso tan esperanzador a sus espaldas?, se perdieron en los ojos del otro y un fugaz instante de lucidez les cruzó, se aferraron al cuerpo del otro. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, cerraron los ojos para bloquear el mayor tiempo posible las incontrolables ganas de vomitar a causa de todo el miedo que estaban sintiendo. Lo que el cuerpo y la mente les decía que había sido una eternidad sólo fueron minutos._

—_Boggart… — Granger escuchó la voz de Malfoy._

—_Varita… — Logró articular Granger, era difícil pensar con claridad ante todos esos fantasmas. Ella volvió a chillar de dolor, era el efecto de un crucio conjurado por Bellatrix._

—_¡GRANGER!— Su grito se sofocó, él se agarro con más fuerza de ella. Ambos seguían con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. _

—_¡ACCIO VARITA!—en el mismo instante que sintió la varita en su mano se giró para enfrentar a Bellatrix sin dejar de agarrar a Malfoy— ¡RIDIKKULUS— pero lo único que logró conseguir fue que el boggart cambiara de forma, en ese momento sintió como el agarre de Malfoy desapareció, se giró hacia él. Estaba entrando en pánico nuevamente, no veía a Malfoy frente a ella, pero lo sentía, instintivamente enterró las uñas en la piel del chico, algo liquido le recorría los dedos, seguro era sangre. Ella recordó que estaban en Hogwarts— Saldremos de esta, Draco— de su varita salió una poderosa luz plateada creando una explosión en el lugar, una pequeña nutria rodeo e cuerpo de Hermione y después el de Malfoy y después salió disparada al exterior de la habitación. La ayuda legaría pronto. Ella abrazó el cuerpo del rubio, no sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le gritaba que era la única forma de mantenerse con vida hasta que los sacaran de ahí._


	2. ANUNCIO: Se solicita Beta

Debido a que no encontré un beta en la página de Facebook "Se busca (quiero ser) betareader [fanfiction]"; y a que este fic ha sido leído bien recibido; decidí poner mi anuncio aquí.

SE SOLICITA BETA

Fandom: Harry Potter

Genero: Acción, drama, romance

Plazo: largo plazo (dos fics)

Perfil: ~episodiospiloto

NECESIDADES

Beta con quién discutir sobre la estructura y futuro de ambos fics

No se requiere amplio conocimiento del fandom

Con conocimientos sobre estructura narrativa

De mente abierta

Con mucha imaginación

Estómago fuerte

Paciencia

Muchas gracias por leer el anuncio. Y me disculpo por las molestias que genere el hecho de que este no sea un nuevo capítulo.


End file.
